


Betrayal of Trust

by cleoday



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Mirror Universe, non eadrabble compliant double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/pseuds/cleoday
Summary: Thank you, beta!
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Betrayal of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Thank you, beta!

The caracal leapt without warning, catching the winging raven in his jaws. It had to hurt them both, but Lorca didn't flinch. Michael crossed her arms, waiting, and still her daemon did not let his go. This display did not speak to her better nature. 

"Shad," she snapped. Their situation was precarious. These were uncharted waters for her, and yet he knew them well. Shade paced beside her, his golden eyes watchful, tufted ears alert. He would come to rest beside her and began to pace again, stalking, attentive while she waited still.

The bird took to the air again and settled gracefully onto Lorca's shoulder. One of her eyes was clouded, milky, but she stared straight through Michael with the good one. Lorca stroked her neck. It was difficult to say with those feathers so glossy black they were almost dark blue, but Michael thought there wasn't any damage.

She had felt those feathers underneath her fingers. He had trusted her that much. And Shad--Lorca had touched Shad. Michael nearly vomited at the thought. That was when she thought she knew who he was, what he was. That was when she thought she loved him. 

Lorca was smiling.


End file.
